


The Cold Never Bothered Me

by badwolfkaily



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina forgives Emma only if she forgives herself. They're both broken but maybe they can heal each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me

"How many times, Emma? How many more times must your family break my heart? How many times must you break my heart?" Regina gasped choking on her words as she slumped to the floor defeated.

Emma just stood there, tears in her eyes, her mouth agape, “I don’t—I’m so sorry, Regina. I—I guess I screw things up more then I can fix them. Maybe that’s my curse, maybe that’s why my parents really sent me away. I’m just—-if I could give you all of my happiness, if I have any, I’d give it all to you. I’d give you my heart if it could heal your broken one.”

Kneeling in front of the broken Queen, Emma faltered before firmly taking Regina’s hands in her own. Angry, hurt eyes looked up at her and then soften as Regina broke down to cry. Throwing herself into Emma’s arms, “Why does everything have to hurt so much, Emma?”

Crying as she placed a kiss to the brunette hair just under her chin, brunette hair that reminded her of their son, “I know how much you feel things with your whole soul, Regina. Because I am the same, the only difference is I shut that all away and never act out on it. We’re broken you and I…my parents replaced me with my brother. He’ll get the life with them that got taken from me. I grew up all alone, a scared little girl wondering why her parents gave her up. I don’t blame you Regina for enacting that curse, it was my parents who decided to send me away. We’re both shouting at the world, you and I, because we don’t think we’re good enough. Because we want someone to hear our pain and I hear you Regina. I am so sorry that I saved that woman and took Robin away from you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry—-I-I’m sorry.”

The blonde clutched tighter to Regina as she repeated her apologies over and over again. At what point did she stop apologizing to Regina and start apologizing the world, to her parents, to her son, to Neal, to Graham, to herself for not being strong enough. For what seemed like forever they both just cried until Regina’s voice cracked, “I forgive you, Emma, so you must forgive yourself. We may both be broken and in pain, but maybe we can—we can help to heal each other. You brought white magic into my life, you brought me Henry, if anyone can save us it’s you. But I won’t let you do it alone, if there’s anything I’ve learned is that we’re stronger together.”

Regina took Emma’s face in her hands and rested her forehead against her’s, “But I’ve been trapped in this evil cold darkness for so long, I can’t promise that I won’t revert back to my old ways.”

Emma sniffed and just smiled, “It’s okay, the cold never bothered me anyway.”


End file.
